A Fox and his Kit V2
by PhatalForce
Summary: Version two of the original story revised and redited: What if instead of plotting to take over Naruto's body to be free again Kurama decides to follow the will of the Rikudo Sennin and tried achieve peace in his own way. Semi-smart fuinjustu/ninjustu Naruto somewhat Kurama/kyubbi centric Needs beta
1. Chapter 1

**A Fox and his kit: Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto this is fan made project.**

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**justu/technique**

scene transition/time skip

Summary: What if instead of plotting to take over Naruto's body to be free again Kurama decides to follow the will of the Rikudo Sennin and tried achieve peace in his own way.

"I won't be here much longer." the man said.

He was an old man with white spiky hair the top which resembled horns. He wore a long white cape that had a circle with ripple pattern, below it where three columns of three tomoes.

He was surrounded by odd creatures much larger that himself each one having a look of sadness upon its face.

The first a sandy-brown colored raccoon, with black markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclerae of its eyes are black, containing yellow irides with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

Next to it a two tailed cat that is completely engulfed with wild blue flames, with a right yellow eye and a left green eye.

Beside it was a three tailed turtle with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils.

Beside it was four tailed monkey with a build of an ape with yellow irides, white pupils, red fur and green skin, with two long horns on its head that curve upwards. The horns themselves originate from the forehead and form a crown like plating with darkened tips. It also has to small fang protruding from its top lip and spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails.

Next to it a five tailed white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-colored spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

Adjacent to it was a six tailed white with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body covered in a slimy substance.

Next to it a seven tailed green beetle larva with bright orange eyes.

Next to that a ushi-oni(ox demon Japanese folklore) with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with oppose-able thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus.

Between it and a the raccoon stood a nine tailed fox with red-orange fur and red eyes, with oppose-able thumbs on its clawed hands.

Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuou, Saiken, Chomei, Gyukki, Kurama, you will be together even if you are separated, one day you will all be become one. With different names and.. different forms than you exist now, and unlike when you were with in me, you will be led down the right path, when time comes you will know what true power is." The old man finished. The young fox kit started to tear up the raccoon took notice.

**"Hey look cry baby Kurama weeping again,"** the raccoon teased. Just as he said that Kurama gave him a cold glare.

**"Oh yeah at least I not the weakest one here ichibi-teme,"** the young fox shot back.,

**"why don't you prove-"**

"Kurama, Shukaku, enough," the old man shouted, the two quickly stopped their quarry. Then the orange fox stormed off the scene into the forest.

"Kurama what am I gonna do with you." the old muttered to himself.

**"shall I bring Kurama back Grampa Rikudo?"** the large cat asked.

"No, I'll retrieve him Matatabi, I didn't expect him to take this so hard." the old sage answered walk to wherever Kurama went.

Later in the forest, the old sage had followed Kurama by the big tracks he made and saw a glimmer of red-orange in the thicket of trees.

"Kurama I may be old but I am far from blind, come over here we need to talk," The sage bellowed.

The orange blob didn't respond.

"Kurama don't make me come in there." Just then the orange shot out of the trees revealing the crying fox.

"Kurama you know better that to tease Shukaku, how many times have I told the number of tails you don't indicate strength-"

**"but he started i-**

"He is your brother like it or not you will need him when for this world to achieve peace." the sage said solemnly.

**"But can't you do that grampa all you have to do is take me inside you again-,"**

"Kurama,"

**"you could live forever I'd heal you-"**

"Kurama,"

**"And you wouldn't have to die,"**

"Kurama! " the sage roared the fox flinched at his voice with tears still in his eyes the Rikudo Sennin deeply signed.

"Kurama I know you mean well but this world won't achieve peace with me still in it, the world knows how powerful and miracles I've performed,but I would still be a reminder of what have lost to the juubi, with me gone their wounds can begin to truly heal. I believe that their will be time when people can truly understand each other to achieve peace, and I am counting on you and your siblings to find capable individual that can carry on these teachings."

**"But what if your if your death leads to more war and hatred, what if that person never comes-"** the sage raise hand to stop Kurama's ramblings.

"Maybe your right there maybe more wars and, might go on for few generations, but that day will come, don't give up me Kurama, if you do then it's all over, Have faith in me."

October 10th Present time

"**Damn you fourth Hokage, Damn you Kushina, Damn you Madara,"**A mad beast roared inside of the dank dark cage the outside of which look akin to a sewer.

Inside of an enormous orange fox with nine tails whipped violently, lashing out at bars on the inside of its cell.

The reason of its fury, humans, generation after generation he had been either controlled (mainly by Madara Uchiha) because they thought he was a weapon or contained because they he was a mindless beast.

His first container wasn't so bad she was always calm and he respected her to a degree, but she always seen him a wild animal that need be soothed or tamed nothing more, nothing less, he outright didn't like his second container she was loud, brash and apprehensive, She saw herself as the warden keeping her prisoner in check, and now he found himself inside baby with only his yang chakra, courtesy of fourth hokage, needless to say he was livid. After hour bashing his skull on the cage he found the seal too resilient and gave up.

"_I believe that their will be time when people can understand each other to achieve peace." _the Rikudo Sennin words echo through his mind.

'**you were a fool old man these people will never understand anything, they're so petty and weak.' **Kurama thought.

**'they have turned your teachings into weapons against themselves, they would have no better ideals towards peace they only care about themselves, I hate them-'**

"_Don't give up me Kurama, if you do then it's all over, Have faith in me."_ the sage's words ran through his mind again.

**'This brat would have a better chance of fulfilling the Ridokou's tasks than the rest of-'**

Kurama in his musings had idea one that only fox(or fool) could come up with. His tails gentle swayed as he contemplated his idea then a rather large grin appeared on his face.

"**You will be the one to carry on the Rikudo's will, I'll see to that." **Kurama spoke to his blonde haired container sleeping the in crib.

His plan will work he just needed to wait for the opportunity to reveal itself.

* * *

4 years later

A spiky blonde-haired blue-eyed kid with three small whisker markings on each cheek was running from the victim of latest or rather first prank.

"NA-RU-TO!" A soaked to the bone, nun yelled trying to catch the boy.

Alas she was unable to keep up and decided the brat wasn't the trouble or embarrassment of running through village street completely soaked. Naruto quickly ran behind a nearby building to catch his breath still giggling in fits about what had occurred. It a pretty basic if not ingenious prank on his part, a nun was watering the garden by the orphanage, and Naruto stepped on the hose to let build pressure, waiting the very moment when she would check the hose to release it, the result was one soaked nun. She was quite mad but it wouldn't matter, for him it would be the last hurrah, since he was now old enough to live on his own.

He was tired of being ignored all time, being passed over opportunities to get new parents that all the other kids got, not to mention the fact the nuns told the other kids to stay away from him, there were even times was bullied in front of them and they wouldn't spare a glance in his direction. He knew things were gonna be different no one else was going to ignore not if he could help it. He strode out into the streets proudly, hoping people would take notice of him, and they did just not in the way was expecting them to, he glanced at their faces and it shocked him.

'Why?' he though seeing their faces, some were cold and distance, a few were frightful with hints resentment and anger, a few more looked like a combination of both.

The same faces the nuns had in the orphanage, 'why?' he asked himself again he ran forward hoping the expression would change, they didn't more of the same faces appeared like an infinite pattern.

'Why?' he came to a complete stop with tears slowly streaming down his face, 'Why do they look at me that way, what's wrong with me?'

He felt stirred of emotion pent of inside of him it felt like he wanted to explode, he inhale deeply and yelled at top"What's wrong with me, why- why, What did do?! "

As he ranted unbeknownst to him was pouring out chakra in his emotion fit causing the people to back away, but even more so was leaking tiny unnoticeable increments of nine tailed foxes chakra which stirred the beast from his slumber.

Kurama slowly awoke noticing his container's dilemma , he curtly grinned and fed more of his chakra to strengthen the connection, resulting a small panic among the shinobi who were their at the time some of the chunin starting going for their kunai fearing the worst, until the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi made his entrance. He wore the traditional kage hat, and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono tied together using a white sash, he was a light skinned man with a small thick goatee, short spiked gray hair,Three lines running down vertically from both eyes, with a prominent crease on his forehead a few wrinkles liver spots, and wart near his left nostril. he looked at the situation it wasn't good, the seal hadn't broken but the nine-tailed foxes' chakra was slipping through the seal, and he needed to do something as not cause panic in the village but the problem sorted itself out when Naruto suddenly fainted.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in sewer like place he cautiously waded around in the low water, he start examining the tunnels walking through each one until he came upon a great chamber with cage on the other side. On the door was small white tag written black kanji was the word seal. Naruto staying a considerable distance away from the door tried to peer inside the cage. One red-eye with verticle slit that seemed to glow a bit he jumped back.

**"Don't be frighten little boy, I can't hurt you in here,"** Kurama voice boomed in the chamber.

"Wh- who are you, where am I?" Naruto still frighten by whatever he was looking at.

Kurama wasn't surprised about Naruto not knowing who he was in fact he was counting on it. The third's law, if anything helped him because Naurto had one quality his other containers didn't share, Kushina and Mito both became his jinchuuriki at older ages having their own conception about him, but Naruto was _born_ with him and the third's law all but isolated him leaving Naruto with his influence. He could but smirk at the delicious irony as the third's law was trying to protect Naruto from him in the first place.

**"I am the nine tailed fox and are inside the seal so to speak."**

'Seal?,' Naruto thought.

**"I see this is quite confusing for you, I'll do my best to clear everything up, you see four years I was forced to attack village against my will. The fourth hokage risked his life stopped my mindless rampage and sealed me inside you," **Kurama said not giving too many details about what exactly happened.

Naruto gasped he heard a few things about the fourth hokage, heck for him becoming hokage was his dream ever since he seen the third hokage appear at orphanage in his usual visits everyone was always watching with admiration, they respected and loved him. He thought for a second before asking another question.

"Why did he seal you in me?"

**"you were there and time wasn't really on his side," **Kurama responded shortly.

Naruto was hoping for more than, like if his parents were there or that gave up to fourth for some reason. Then he realized why everyone looked at him that way, he started to tear up.

**"You finally get it now? the reason they looked at you that way, they hate you because of me. " ** Naruto nodded and began wiping his tears.

Kurama liked being correct in his assumption he could use this to get the boy to side with him.

**"In the end we're both just misunderstood so it's only natural that we help each other out."** Kurama grinned.

"How can you help me out, when you're in that cage?" Naruto asked.

**"I have power and wisdom that goes far beyond any human, with it you can attain what that which you want most."**

Naruto eyes beamed "you mean," Kurama nodded. "A lifetme supply of free ramen!" Naruto said drooling.

**"What?! No, becoming hokage!" **Kurama roared in anger why the hell did he have to inherit Kushina's love for that stupid junk food.

"Oh yeah, but what do you want?"squinting his eyes, getting into his thinking pose.

Honestly the first thing he thought of was his freedom but that could wait for now, he needed Naruto to spread the Grampa Rikudo's will for peace.

**"Simple bring peace to the world." **He smirked.

"How am I supposed to that I just a kid?" Naruto asked.

Naruto was worried how exactly was he to going do this when Kurama interrupted his thoughts. **"you remember that feeling you had when those people stared at you, how alone you were, how angry at them you for ignoring you, Would make them feel the same way as you did?" **

Naruto thought about those times he didn't like that feeling he wanted to stop the pain so badly, 'no one should have to feel like that,' he thought with determination. 

"Alright let's do it Mr. fox, lets bring peace to the world ttebayo!,"

**"Very well, by the way my names Kurama," **the fox said bringing his fist to the cage.

Naruto walked up to the edge of the cage brought his fist to bump Kurama's when he gleefully said. "Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**An: Alrighty that a wrap folk first revised chapter of A fox and his Kit**

**I hope you like the new prologue, without the clique beginning, no beta reader just yet so lemme if i missed something in editing process. Hopefully I've thorough enough not missing anything too noticeable.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Early years

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto this is fan made project.

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**justu/technique**

scene transition/time skip

_Onomatopoeia_

Hiruzen Sarutobi carried the child back to his office and placed him on the couch,he mused over the odd turn of events he knew Naruto would have trouble growing up, but this wasn't what he was expecting at all, he started to wonder if keeping the truth from him was good idea in the first place.

'The irony is I did it so he grow up like normal child, with what little that helped.' He thought he stopped his pondering when saw Naruto waking up.

"hey old man .. I'm hungry got any ramen," Naruto yawned.

Hiruzen chuckled 'he's still the same that's good sigh.' "I'll have some instant cups sent to your apartment, but you really need a better diet Naruto a growing boy need proper nurtion.."

The hokage went on with lecture about adding fruits and vegetables to his diet and Naruto block it out as he dug in ear, then thought about his talk with Kurama he had questions, lots of them.

'I wonder.. maybe the old man know something,' Naruto thought

**"Don't tell him anything,"** Kurama hurriedly said.

'What, how, can you read minds Kurama?,"

**"only yours because of the connection, anyway don't tell him that you know me, "**

'why it's old man hokage we can trust him,'

**" No,YOU can trust him, aside from that if he know about our connection he might to strengthen the seal, if he does that I can't help you,"**

Naruto looked a little dejected, unhappy that he had keep a secret from the old man.

"Naruto...Naruto!" Hiruzen said raising his voice.

"huh oh what it is old man?" Naruto said bring his attention back to his surrounding

"I asked about what earlier in the crowd and sort of dozed off,"

"Oh... I was just angry,"

"Angry about what?" Naruto body visibly tensed.

"the way I'm being treated in this village it's like no one cares,"

"I see,"

"but y'know something tired of it, all crying in world isn't make me Hokage, Well, bye old man... wait where's my apartment again. "

'He shows a surprising amount of maturity for his age, I guess he'll fine after all.' Hiruzen thought getting up to show the boy his new home.

* * *

The next day 4:30 AM

**'Alright I think he's had enough sleep,' **Kurama thought as he slowly rose up in his cage.

"**Naruto, Naruto, WAKE UP BRAT!" **The fox roared.

"UUUAAAAH," Naruto to comically woke up and tripped on sheets of his bed causing him to face first on the floor.

The blonde put on his clothes and went outside and only to see that it was still dark out.

'Oy it's still dark out Kurama why'd you wake me up,' Naruto asked groggily.

"**That's Kurama sensei to you kit, and it's time for you begin your training, starting with a lovely tour of this pathetic village," **Kurama said snidely.

'what do you mean, ah never mind I going back to be-,'

_*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW_

Before the poor blonde could even finish his sentence Kurama let a terrifying roar akin to the one he had used to frighten the leaf village 4 years ago. Naruto quickly bolted from his apartment not knowing what he was running to or from.

**'that's more like it,' **Kurama said to himself.

Naruto was sprinting through the streets cursing Kurama for having up so early when he came across the oddest thing. A man in a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Leaf village flak jacket that was unzipped, he had a black shiny bowl cut, high cheek bones and possibly the thickest eyebrows in existence. He running with large trail of dust behind him until he finally slowed down to a slow jog when he was next to Naruto.

"yosh, it's not often I meet someone else up so early in morning or so young, tell what are you doing up lad?" the green clad man asked.

"Training," Naruto managed to say between breaths.

"Why does one so young like you train like this? You should being enjoying the springtime of your youth," Naruto pondered the strange man's question for a bit before he finally had answer.

"I want to be... strong enough... to keep a promise, ..to a friend," Naruto said between breaths.

"Yosh that person must be special for you to train so hard, I will accompany you and encourage you for the entire session, If I do not then I will to 1000 push ups using only my thumbs," Naruto sweat-dropped at man's bizarre promise he made.

"My names Might Guy the Leaf village's Sublime Green beast of prey now tell me lad what is your name,"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he proudly declared.

"Yosh Naruto let's us burn through the village with the flames of youth!" Guy exclaimed.

Impressively enough Naruto ran ten laps to Guy's hundred laps around the Leaf village even though Guy insisted he stop around five. The jonin was severely impressed with Naruto ungodly amount of stamina which no doubt would help if he decided to become a ninja. Right now the "youthful duo" were in small clearing in training ground 36 where Naruto had abruptly laid down on his back down to rest his sore legs.

"Alright Naruto I going to see the Hokage for a mission I can assume I'll see you again tomorrow?" Guy asked.

Naruto mustered up some strength to sit up right. "You bet, believe it,"

"yosh, keep your flames of youth burning brightlyyyyyy!" Guy said speeding of into the distance.

'what weird-looking guy, cool ,but still weird looking, Does mean I can stop now Kurama sensei? I'm hungry,' Naruto whined but no reply.

"Kurama Sensei?"

**'Creepy eyebrows,'** Never in all of Kurama very long life has ever seen such an odd beast.

"**yes this concludes your physical training kit, well do more when you have eaten." **Kurama bellowed.

He knew that Uzumaki clan as well as the Senju were blessed with great vitality which would only increase with exercise, He wanted to know his container's limit before he started working with his chakra.

Back in the Leaf village Naruto wasn't having any luck finding a decent meal all the stores turn him down. Naruto almost forgot about how the villagers would since Kurama was inside of him he didn't hate him for it, but it was quite an inconvenience for him. He walked through the street when came upon scent but this was no ordinary scent it was a familiar heavenly scent one that mortal words could not describe. Naruto followed this heavenly aroma to a small stand that had several red bar stools and several white banners hanging from the roof with red kanji that read "Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto unconsciously walked up to the counter a waterfall drool coming from his mouth.

"Hey short stack you hungry?" A feminine voice chirped from behind the counter.

Naruto quickly got out of his hungry zombie state and looked at girl as if she was crazy. She was a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Why are you looking at me that? I asked if you wanted something to eat kid?" she said again.

" uh yeah,"

"Good here's the menu, and take a seat on one of stools my name Ayame and I'll be serving you okay." She said with a cheerful smile.

Naruto sat down and looked over the menu overjoyed that someone would at least serve him food he hadn't been shown any such kindness except for old man hokage, and his friend Kurama.

"Miso with an egg," He exclaimed.

"Dad one miso ramen bowl," Ayame yelled out his order she then went of to serve the one other customer there.

He was a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Leaf shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about a quarter of the way up.

"Alright here you go kiddo," an old gentleman said smiling handing Naruto the steaming bowl noodles and chopsticks.

He was a middle-aged man with dull black hair, a tan complexion, laugh lines and small wrinkles here or there. He wore a small hat that had red kanji the said "craft", with plain white kimono and spotty apron on top.

"Thanks pops," Naruto said as he grabbed the chopsticks and dug into his meal.

"sure thing if you need anymore just say so the names Teuchi," the man said heading towards the back.

Naruto manage to finish 8 bowls ramen when realized something very important, he left his money at home. Kurama's abrupt awakening caused him to forget it.

"What's wrong kid?" the scarred shinobi asked noticing Naruto panicked face.

"I've got no money to pay for the food mister," Naruto whispered back.

"well I think I could take care of that. Hey Teuchi put this kid meals on my tab," the scarred man yelled.

"That's okay Iruka, but you won't be paying too much, the kid's meal was on the house,"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It mean it's free this time," Iruka said.

"That's awesome, thanks Ayame, Teuchi-pops, " Naruto squeaked.

"No problem, the way you went through those bowls tells me your going to be valuable customer in the future," Teuchi chuckled.

"and the thanks mister for offering to pay," Naruto said to the shinobi.

"Heh, anytime my names Iruka by the what's yours," He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, remember cause the next time you do I'm gonna famous,"Iruka paled a bit after hearing his name but quickly recomposed himself.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because I'm gonna be first Hokage to bring peace to world!" All three adults we shocked to see one so young have such a noble goal this went doubly for Iruka having lost his parents to nine-tailed fox years ago.

Naruto then hopped off the stools and headed towards the training grounds having left a rather strong impression on the individuals at Ichiraku.

Naruto went back to training ground 36 and sat down under the shade of big tree to mediate just like how Kurama told him to do when he left Ichiraku Ramen.

"**Now when you feel a pull in your body, pull back until you bring it out of kind of like tug war. The key is mix your spiritual energy with your physical energy. "**Kurama instructed.

Naruto nodded and began the mediation, He felt the pull and did as Kurama instructed, though it felt like he was playing tug of war with a boulder. It was such a strain that he started to sweat, with time it felt easier and easier until the he felt this well of energy flow into his body. He first felt in his stomach and then it expanded into the other organs like the heart and lungs, It went to eyes and through his head and limbs and it stopped when it reached his extremities.

'Woah,' was Naruto's only thought when he molded chakra for the first time.

Kurama was pleased his host's chakra levels were higher than most genin but still below chunin which a still an impressive start for his age.

The rest of his training for that day was fairly simple for Naruto, he continued molding chakra to point where he could do without thinking and start basic leaf sticking exercises. At first he could only hold it for a few seconds in a few more tries it stay on for about a minute or so when he finished his training for the day it stayed on for a full hour which was excellent progress to say he was just starting out.

For the next month Kurama continued to have Naruto do physical training with Guy who taught him basic stances and katas, while he work with him chakra control exercises, though much to Kurama's displeasure the boy was too energetic and often wouldn't sit still for something so monotonous. Despite that he manage to teach Naruto a few chakra control exercises like leaf floating, or erasing his footsteps. So this time he wanted Naruto to learn the joys ninjustu motivate him to train on better chakra control.

In afternoon at usual training spot Naruto started to grab leaves.

"**Not this time kit, today we learn a new trick,"** Kurama said.

'so what are doing? New chakra control exercise sensei? oh joy,' Naruto said sarcastically.

"**hmm I planned on teaching you the Transformation justu but if you insist-"**

'new justu, new justu, new justu' Naruto excitedly bounced up down.

"**Alright! Calm down Brat, first find a body of water well need a reflection to see if we got the desired affect we need,"** Kurama said.

Naruto walked around Training grounds when found the perfect spot near a river.

"**Now you remember what told you about hand seals, which one is associated with form."**

'Hmmm oh I know dog, right sensei,'

"**good, now which one means constant,"**

'boar ?'

**"and path,"**

'Ram!' Naruto said finally tying the sequence altogether.

Kurama also taught Naruto hand seals and that each one had a meaning, using hand seals is like language for chakra and how it should react.

"**Now do the sequence you just described to me and focus your chakra think about the form you want to change into and apply it."**

Naruto did the hand seals and puff of white smoke appeared confirming he did the justu he walked to the river. His transformation was horrible, he turned into an obese version of himself self with brow hair a swollen purple eyes and large over swollen lips.

"**That's the worst transformation justu I've ever seen!" **Kurama placated.

'oh shut up fur ball it was my first try, I'll get better, dattebayo.'

"**For your sake I hope so no one's gonna fall for your transformation if it looks that!"** the fox said.

True to his word Naruto got better with each try until after about three hours of attempts...

"Transformation justu!" ***poof**

When the smoke clear Naruto has short, spiky, brown hair and relatively the same facial structure minus the baby fat and violent iris' instead of blue.

'In your face sensei.'

"**keh, to you long enough, anyway the benefits of this justu is if you do it right you can impersonate anyone or anything. I want you to use this form we you go into other shops and the library so they can't kick you out plus its good practice for keep the justu up, remember if lose focus the justu will drop so be careful." Kurama lectured.**

'that's good idea, thanks Kurama sensei,' Naruto chirped.

Kurama was a bit taken back by Naruto's gratitude despite the fact that he had done so several times Kurama still wasn't use to it.

"**yeah whatever,"** Kurama grubbled.

A few more months had passed since Naruto learned the transformation justu he succeeded in acquiring new clothes and some scrolls for the library (mainly history, taijustu forms and katas because he was still a civilian) using his alias and with Kurama's help gave it a name "Ageha Kazuma". Kurama suggested he go with bear style and sloth style taijustu, bear style it focused on grapples and take downs, while sloth used by blending with motion of your attacker and redirecting the force of the attack using a little physical strength, it primarily uses throw and joint locks, with Guy's help he became decent enough at both. Kurama taught him both substitution justu and the clone justu, Naruto learned the substitution justu easily enough the clone justu however he was still having problems with.

***poof **"Gah this justu's broken!" the young Naruto raged while looking at the dead clone of himself.

"**it isn't broken, your just pathetic,"** Kurama groaned, though inwardly he thought **'Kushina had the same problem. His chakra's still high genin level though it's still genin so what really keeping him from learning this.'**

Later Naruto had come back from lunch at Ichiraku Ramen was heading back to his when he came across a sight he didn't like, three bullies were picking on one girl. One had their foot on her head had the other two just sat back , laughing. Needless to say Naruto wouldn't stand there and watch anymore, he knew the terrors being bullied when he was in the orphanage he would let it happen someone else.

"Oy stop it," Naruto shouted.

"oh look if it isn't pipsqueak from the orphanage," one of them turn around to grinning.

Naruto gasped but then grinned himself, he knew these jerks, the same bullies that he was thinking of were right there in front him, as if karma itself wanted him to bring these punks to justice.

The largest bully that had the girls head in the ground look back at him as well.

"just our luck fellas we get the princess and the runt." he said

"yeah, lucky you, why don't you jerks pick on someone who can fight back,`" Naruto said in a somewhat sadistic tone, keeping his wicked grin.

"pfft, please your still talking big pipsqueak-"

in the middle of the last one's sentence. Naruto had punched him in the nose , the poor boy was reeling back clenching it tightly,

"Why you!" the other had charging at him.

Naruto calmly dodged the wild swings, his light spars and training with guy were paying off, these kids didn't even have enough skill between them to be even be called amateurs. The kid through a right hook at him, Naruto and countered by grabbing his hand and with little effort thrown him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground. The final bully got off the girl and try to take him from behind, Naruto quickly turned around and tripped with his legs and lock him with his own. Naruto then pulled on his foot causing him to scream in pain.

"Let me go," he screamed.

"say your sorry," the boy didn't reply so Naruto pulled harder.

"aaah !," the large bully still cried in agony

"Say your sorry,"

Meanwhile the boy that was holding his nose finally recovered and silently charged at Naruto who was still in leg lock with last bully. He reeled back his fist prepare to strike until he felt a hard jab of his leg which soon became numb and fell to the ground. Naruto heard his body fall and looked around to see the girl standing over boy he punched earlier, he couldn't help but grin at the sight and released the bully he was playing uncle with. The boy he had slammed got up soon after he so and numbness on first bully had subsided and got up as well.

"Come we still outnumber these runts,"

"**So it's a numbers game? Naruto use the Clone justu"**

'but sensei I suck at that justu, you even said so yourself,'

"**shut up and listen Kit, just use a bigger number than twenty, with as little chakra as possible and you should be fine," **Kurama ordered.**'If I'm right the problem with using his clones should be solved.'**

'Alright,but I don't see how using more will help if can't use one right,' Naruto did the hand seals surprising the girl and bullies, and concentrated on making a large number of clones.

" Clone justu!" a large white blanket of fog seemed to surround everyone it faded to reveal thirty perfect copies of Naruto each one cracking their knuckles.

"Now who's outnumbered." the bullies could only run away at the from the overwhelming odds stacked against them, screaming as they fled.

The clones dispelled and Naruto fell on the ground holding his rib cage and laughing uproariously.

"Did you... see the looks... on their... faces priceless," Naruto gasped out while still laughing.

"th-thank you for helping me," a quiet voice chirped.

Naruto noticed it and quietened down before getting a good look at who he rescued.

She was his height, had fair skin with pupil-less lavender eyes and dark blue hair, cut short, leveled hime style just above her forehead and chin length strands framing her face. She wore a white kimono with a pink sash tie around her waist forming bow in the back.

"It was nothing, you we're pretty good too, by the way my Naruto Uzumaki!"

The girl bushed the instant he praised her.

"H-Hinata Hyuga," she shyly introduced herself.

"Any reason those jerks were messing with you?" he asked.

For a moment Hinata was hesitant on telling him the truth, but she knew it was bad to lie to someone who went out their way to help.

"I-It's because I'm part of the m-main branch of the Hyuuga clan,"

'that's a stupid reason to pick on someone, why pick on someone because their clan?' he thought.

"**that's because the Hyuuga is the pretentious group of individuals that believe they have strongest Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit, because of this they became very arrogant especially the main branch so kind of looking down them, though this girl seems be an exception." **Kurama informed him.

'I get it now, she probably hasn't made any friends because she's one these Hyuuga people these well that's gonna change now.' though with new determination.

"N-Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked, she was afraid of being alone again because of her clan.

"huh? Oh I'm fine I was just thinking... How would like to be my friend?" he asked beeming.

Hinata was stunned not only did he not reject her he asked to be her friend.

Just then a man jumped onto the scene he had light brown hair, which is short with backwards spikes. He had featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He wore the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

"Lady Hinata I've been looking everywhere for you," he paused and looked at the dirt and bruises she and then he gave Naruto a cold glare which Hinata noticed.

"K-Ko this is Naruto he fought off some bullies that were picking on me," she said quickly defending him.

"I see, come Hinata your father wants you to continue your training." she nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"M-my answer is yes, Naruto," Naruto foxily grinned back as the two Hyuugas walked off into the distance.

* * *

4 years later in front of Leaf village academy. age 8

"We're finally here princess! ," Naruto exclaimed.

"N-Naruto I t-told not to c-call me that," Hinata said blushing.

The two best friends were standing outside the Academy eager to start their career as shinobi of the leaf. Naruto his wearing a dark blue shirt with red spiral in the center with black shorts a pair green goggles across his forehead, and Hinata wore a cream-colored jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Naruto and Hinata became close after the incident occurred the bullies, they started playing and talking with each other as often as they could between their training.

"Lady Hinata would like me to escort you home after class," Ko asked politely.

"No that's fine, I'll walk home with Naruto, if isn't too much trouble?"

"Not at all Lady Hinata," he smiled and looked at Naruto.

"I'll assume that you'll protect Lady Hinata in my stead, Naruto?

"You bet, I'll protect her with my life believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with a salute.

"I'll hold you to it then," Ko said ruffling Naruto's hair as he left.

For some time Ko was uncomfortable about Naruto being close to Hinata, but after watching them for so long he realized Naruto had no ill intentions toward the heiress and even comforted her when she was almost kidnapped and lost her Uncle Hiashi. So over time he let his paranoia go and told himself that the boy was not what he contained.

The two went inside a sat in upper left part of the classroom and waited for class to begin.

After a few the teacher walked in, Naruto and rest of class looked forward.

"Iruka, your our teacher this gonna be awesome," Naruto shouted practically jumping out his seat.

"Ah Naruto, Hinata, I forgot you two were joining the academy this year," Iruka smiled and a gave a small wave.

"Now if you could please quieted down so I can take roll." Iruka then grabbed a sheet paper calling out students names.

8 hours later.

"This sucks," Naruto groaned with his head the desk.

Iruka was just talking on and on about boring stuff about how ninja were to act and what ninja should and shouldn't do. Hinata just rolled her eyes at his antics, she knew he was never the type of guy to sit still. Class was finally dismissed, Naruto and Hinata decided to head on over to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Well if isn't my two favorite lovebirds," Ayame teased causing the two to blush.

"I keep telling It's not like that Ayame," Naruto said still blushing lightly.

"It isn't, it seems that Naruto likes girls like Sakura Haruno," Hinata said her name in a venomous tone.

"What's wrong with Sakura? she seems... nice,"

"don't you mean pretty?" Hinata spat out.

Most men would tread careful at this type of question but as for Naruto.

"well..Yeah," After he answered he received the coldest glare not only from Hinata but Ayame as well. Teuchi came from the back after hearing the voices his favorite customers, to find Naruto was in trouble and quickly retreated to the backroom not wanting to incur the girl's wrath. At that moment Naruto felt small underneath the glares from the girls and for some reason felt the need to apologize. Feeling satisfied Ayame decided to take their orders.

"Anyway what did you two the usual," Ayame asked putting on a smile again.

"Yes please," Hinata said politely.

Naruto timidly nodded not wanting to upset them again.

"so how was your first day? You two did you do anything cool, yet." Ayame said after few minutes.

"Hardfff thfff wholff thinff waff poinlefff-"

"Naruto, please swallow your food before talking," Hinata said interuppting Naruto.

_gulp_

"Sorry I said hard It was pointless I did better not even coming today." Naruto said after swallowing his food.

"I actually found it enlightening, I may have received training earlier but their so much I didn't know about." Hinata chimed.

"well I glad one of you had a good day at least," Ayame said.

* * *

2 weeks later Academy training grounds.

'Finally something exciting, I wonder who my opponent will be,' Naruto thought excitedly.

Two boys had just finished a match without having to throw any punches, Iruka told them to make the unison sign and then called out the names.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha step forward,"

Naruto walked into the ring eager to meet his opponent.

The other walked boy walked in with an empathetic scowl and a load girls screaming behind him. He was fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair, his hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hung above his eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, raised collar and the Uchiha red and white fan symbol on his back and white shorts.

"You can do Sasuke,","Beat that loser," and other shouts can heard for crowd of fan girls.

"Good luck Naruto," Hinata said.

"Like I need luck, princess I flatten this guy in no time to believe it." He turned to her and gave a nice guy pose.

The Naruto looked at his opponent, He didn't know Sasuke personally, he had no reason to really dislike the guy until he looked at his eyes. They were cold, uncaring, and worse of all they looked distant as if he didn't even acknowledge he was there, that got Naruto fired up.

"**Calm down and remember what I told-"**

'yeah, I know, no showing off, but this guy,'

Kurama was beside himself part of him told Naruto to hold back, the other wanted his container to destroy the Uchiha on the spot still sore about his last encounter with fool dared to control him.

"Alright you two make the combat sign, it's part of shinobi etiquette during a spar." Iruka said demonstrating it.

"yeah yeah yeah," Naruto said digging in his ear.

"Say yes , and say it once you brat!" Iruka yelled.

Both them stood in the circle Combat sign ready.

" Ready, Begin,"

The two boys charged at each fist cocked on opposite hands. Naruto attacked first by throwing a wild left at Sasuke, who read the attack and dodge closing the distance. He moved his right foot behind Naruto's to pin him, but he didn't expect Naruto to grab his arm. Naruto then used Sasuke own momentum against him as he press his left shoulder on Sasuke's right and tried to bring him down. Alas Sasuke predicted his movement and planted his free hand on the ground and spun kicking Naruto with one of his feet. Naruto rubbed his cheek in surprise that some his age could match him taijustu. Sasuke charge in again with great zeal trying batter Naruto with swift kicks and punches, the students could only look in awe(Save Hinata) as Naruto was actually keeping pace with best of the class. Naruto wasn't faring well but none of his moves were working, every time he would tried pin him Sasuke would reverse the situation and when tried to grapple he simply break out by striking with whatever limbs he had open. Naruto might not have like him but he had to at least respect him. The fight ended with Sasuke charging Naruto and successfully pinned him with his right fist over Naruto's left eye.

Naruto was surprised before now he was outright shocked, this was the first time he had lost a fight. What was worse was his gaze it was more intense than the villager's used to give him, as if he was looking right through him.

"A-alright that's enough you to go on and make the Unison sign." Iruka said still stunned by the skill they showed and they weren't even genin.

Sasuke got off of Naruto, and himself got up, they start with finger closing on each other to make the sign when they both changed direction and gripped each others shirts.

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone you jerk," "Yeah you're just mad cause you lost," said the cries of out rage fan girls but he ignored them.

"Do you have a problem, Loser." Sasuke keeping his grip on Naruto's shirt.

"You will... acknowledge ME!" Naruto shoved him hard freeing from his grip and ran off climbing over a nearby fence.

His statement shocking everyone present including the Uchiha, who just 'Hn' before leaving the circle.

Naruto was back at the training ground underneath the tree contemplating how he would get stronger against his new rival maybe Kurama would have a clue, so he meditated.

"yo, Kurama sensei!"

"**What is it Kit?"** Kurama grumbled he had tried to take a nap after Naruto fight against Sasuke.

"Is there something more you could teach I feel like the fundamentals aren't enough,"

Kurama look at the blonde with more interest, this is first time that Naruto actually requested more training, and he pondered for a moment.

**'It'd be ironic to teach him that, but it's only other thing I learned from my earlier hosts, not to mention it's in his blood.' **He thought

"**Sealing justu,"**

"What?"

"**You could learn Sealing Justu,"**

"what's does that do sensei?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"**jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a variety of other things within another object. It can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone."**

"Bah! What good will that do?" Naruto exclaimed irritating Kurama

"**Idiot, sealing justu has plenty practical uses, to train, to fight, carry supplies, interrogation, and pranking, the Fourth was a master himself."**

Naruto beamed as if the fox had said the magic words, he loved pranks that still hadn't change even when he was training, and fourth was idol he often read history scrolls about the battles he fought just for enjoyment.

"alright what are we waiting for let's get started,Believe it."

"**Fine go home find some blank scrolls and ink you will them need to start with the basics." **Kurama ordered before pushing Naruto of his meditation.

"Naruto!" A voice screamed.

"AAAHH, oh hey Hinata, sorry you kinda spooked me."

Hinata sighed, "I came over here looking for you, what were you doing anyway? I couldn't seem to wake you up,"

"Oh, I was meditating,"

"Meditating," she repeated.

"Meditating," he repeated back.

"really?" she asked disbelief.

"yeah,"

Hinata was a little shocked to hear that Naruto, who was known for his impatience and brass behavior, meditated.

'You learn something new everyday,' she thought.

"so were looking for me,"

"Yes, after your spar, I thought you need some extra work on your taijustu I already asked Ko for permission for you to train at the Hyuuga compound," Hinata said with a small blush pressing her index fingers together.

Her true goal was to get closer to Naruto, helping his taijustu would do just the trick, you can't get closer than sparring, especially with Naruto's style.

"Hmmm... sorry princess I had some other training I need to check on first."

"t-that's fine Naruto, maybe another time," Hinata inwardly raged at missing a vital chance to get her Naruto.

"yeah definitely," Naruto got up of ground and ran home to train on the new Justu.

* * *

A month later at Ichiraku Ramen in the afternoon

"**Your pathethic, you know that right!"**

'yeah, yeah you told me a hundred times before sensei,'

Both Naruto and Kurama were lamenting about the sealing justu training which for some reason wouldn't stick, so Naruto went drown misery in ramen. Kurama was just as frustrated as Naruto was, In his mind sealing would be like breathing to him.

**'Maybe he carries most of father's genes that would explain his lack of ability in sealing, Kushina practically taught that fool everything she knew. I need a way to pound the principles into his mind but how?'** In the middle of Kurama thoughts Naruto ordered his fourth bowl of pork ramen.

"What's the matter son? Why the long face?" Teuchi asked delivering the bowl to him.

"I can't get this justu down pops, even when it's at the most basic level." Naruto groaned.

"Well I don't about justu, but I can feel your pain, Ramen was just as frustrating for me to work with when I was younger, find the right seasonings and meat and toppings doing them wrong would make bad ramen."

Kurama head shot up at the ridiculous notion, ridiculous as it was it given him something to work with, something bizarre.

"I didn't know ramen was that hard to make jiji," having a new-found appreciation for his favorite food.

"A lot of people don't know, making ramen is a craft in its self."

**"Naruto ask him how to make ramen?"**

'What? Why? I thought we were doing sealing justu,'

"**We still are, now ask him!" **Kurama barked impatiently.

'alright, jeez,'

"hey pops how do make ramen,"

"Oh so you wish learn the craft, well come on back I'll show you." Teuchi told him putting his jovial smile

After an hours of trying Naruto completed his first edible ramen it's taste was mediocre at best but hey he did it. It wasn't as difficult as sealing but it definitely had it own right as craft, it starts of with dough need to make the noodles, the broth and meat, the seasoning all of which had to compliment each other even come close to being decent. After tasting his own ramen so many times contemplated eating a different food but not entirely swearing off ramen.

Naruto then went home and started on working on arrays and formula's for storage scroll again.

"**Naruto I'm going over the basics again,"** the blond groaned, he didn't get any of this stuff and Kurama explanations didn't help in the slightest.

**"shut it brat, now there are three main types of seals, spacial which stores objects and living things, gate which inhibits or seals off abilities, and effect which causes abilities within the formula created in the seal."**

Naruto had heard this lecture before but for some reason this time it... clicked?

**"Formula translate the same way hand seals do, telling the array how behave, a mixture of these formulas makes array which in turn makes a seal."**

Naruto for the first time looked at the formula with as if everything made sense somehow. Inside the seal was an amusing site, Kurama was praying.

'I... think I.. get it now. The main array kinda acts the broth, the broth is creates the over all flavor for the ramen, the noodle could be Kanji matrices, without it would be a seal or ramen.. whatever! last the topping and seasonings which act the number formulas the right combination to tie all together the same way seasonings do to give ramen a flavor boost,' "

After serious contemplating, Naruto grabbed the scroll and ink scribbled down the formula's needed for a basic storage scroll. He place a single kunai on it a form the ram seal with his hands and touched with his right hand infusing the formula with chakra.

_poof_

The kunai was gone, G-O-N-E gone, the scroll didn't burst into flames the kunai didn't bounce all over the room or melt or explode. It disappeared and scroll was still there too.

'Now I get it you wanted to learn how make ramen... to teach me sealing justu?' Naruto said still confused about how that worked out.

"**Yes, you need something to related it to more importantly something you were genuinely interested in."** Kurama said in usual his calm demeanor.

'OOh,'

* * *

the Next day Leaf village academy at noon

It was lunch time at the academy all the students went outside to each their lunch it was time for their well deserved break from ninja, but more importantly a time to eat, a much appreciated past time of Choji Akimichi. He was husky, like all Akimichi were, had spiky brown hair and red swirl marks on his cheeks. He wore a black shorts, a long white scarf, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms wrapped in bandages.

Next to him was his childhood friend Shikimaru Nara, he has long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings. He wore a grayish-blue shirt with darker blue rings on the sleeves and orange with beige patter with brown shorts wearing his usual lazy/irritated expression. They walked over to a tree to eat their lunch.

"Hey Shikamaru looks like Naruto forgot his lunch today," Choji had seen Naruto before and didn't have much of an opinion about they'd always eat snacks together in class but beyond that he was just an acquaintance.

"so troublesome, I gonna go over there and give him some of mine since i have too much," he groaned. He also knew Naruto because they'd often gotten in trouble for sleeping in class .

The two boys walked over to Naruto, as he pulled a small scroll unrolled all the way out in the table and formed the ram and in small puff of smoke eight huge bowls of steaming Ramen appeared. Choji eyes nearly went out of their sockets after seeing it, Shikamaru looked only slightly surprised. Naruto noticed the oncoming duo and waved while slurping on the noodles.

"Y-y-you summoned food!" Choji exclaimed.

Naruto looked at him with a confused expression.

"It isn't a summoning justu it's storage seal, Choji," Hinata said coming from behind him.

"Huh?" Choji looked back to see the Hyuuga heiress with her lunch as well.

She also came over to offer to share her lunch with Naruto as well but to her surprise (and moderate disappointment) he had used a storage scroll to bring his lunch.

"it's sealing justu that allows someone to store objects in it such weapons, rations and other supplies," she explained. ' though how Naruto learned this justu so soon is beyond me' she thought.

"I assume this is the training you were working on Naruto?" she asked.

"Yep, but so far this is the only one I know, I still have long ways to go." he said after finishing his second bowl.

"So troublesome, and here I thought you didn't bring anything for lunch today," Shikamaru said.

"Can you teach me that justu," Choji exclaimed.

Naruto was about to speak was interuppted by Hinata.

"Choji, that justu is at least chunin level technique you would have to learn advance formula's and have decent chakra control too,honestly I'm surprised to see Naruto do it."

"yeah it took a while to learn how to use it." Naruto added in.

Choji was comically dejected his dream of summoning food from anywhere was crushed.

"But I guess I could tell you how I learned," Choji's eyes beamed with hope once more.

By the end of the day the four became fast friends and continued talking and training together as their yeasr through the Academy passed.

* * *

2 years later, 6am Leaf Village Torture and Interrogation Department age 10

It was a horrible situation for Naruto having been actually caught for his pranking. Kurama had decided a year ago to train Naruto stealth and have hit high priority targets such as some the clan compounds, the hokage mansion and even Anbu HQ, having only been caught by Hinata at Hyuuga compound who decided to let him off with a slap on the wrist. He got caught trying to use paint bombs in T and I archives by Anko Mitarashi whom he dubbed "the crazy snake lady". Anko had hazel pupil-less eyes, She has black hair with violent tint to it, styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat, which have a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord to , a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt that had an appendage-like sash.

They were coming back from the hokage's mansion (much to his dismay) who simply told Naruto to clear all the traps with Anko watching him. Naruto was clearing the paint bomb traps and now and then Anko would send a couple of snakes to run up Naruto leg, causing to jump and scream each time.

"All right I think I'm finished," Naruto yawned.

"You think!? If that's the case I'll have you check the entire building, and don't worry you'll have plenty of motivation" she said as snake slither out her right sleeve.

Naruto paled and started sweating bullets.

"I-I have a justu that'll help," Naruto exclaimed already forming the hand seals.

'Seal detection Justu,' Naruto looked around and a bright neon blue formula visible to the both them was glowing on ceiling that traveled down to the down he quickly move to and took off the tag.

"That's all of them,"

"it better be you brat," Anko mumbled as she headed for the exit.

As she did, Naruto seen a peculiar sight a three dark purple tomoes seem to phase through her jacket on the back of her neck.

"Oy what's that," Naruto asked.

"What's what you brat?"

"that seal on your neck,"

She instinctively grabbed the spot where the seal was, ' he seen it, it must have been that justu he used,'

"it's nothing for you to worry about?" Anko toned had changed for annoyed to worried.

"I don't know it seems kind of .. evil,"

"Yeah, well I can't do anything about it." she grumbled

"what if I could," Naurto spoke

"Tch, please you're an academy student, this was made by one the sannin, and even a seal specialist like Master Jiraya could get it off," she scoffed.

"I won't know unless I try," Anko got caught off guard even after hearing that he still wanted to try.

"go for it, but if you can't I'll let pets have a little fun with you," Anko sadistically smirk.

Naruto shivered at the thought of her pets but put fox-like smile of his own.

"Deal, but first can I see it,"

Anko scoffed again but complied taking off her jacket, Naruto brought out a scroll and formed more hand seals and touch the mark.

'ninja art: seal decipher justu,' he then slammed the same hand on the scroll, where the writing poured out from underneath it revealing the most complicated formula he had ever seen his life he started to doubt his ability after seeing it, so many kill switches and fail safes whoever made the seal was truly a master, while Naruto was still at chunin level which made the blonde a little more than nervous.

"By the way you have two months to break it, if that not enough time you could always quit now," she said smugly.

"No way I never go back on word, because that's my ninja way."

Naruto hit the ground running with researching Anko's curse mark, he knew his current level sealing techniques wouldn't work, so at night he decided to sneak into shinobi justu and technique archives in library via breaking the seals around the area, luckily he was good enough to get through those. He tore through the threw the scrolls of sealing justu trying to finding formula's similar to one seen in curse mark. For weeks Naruto obsessively focused on removing Anko's curse mark, he would work through school, and afterwards immediately headed home, much to his friends confusion and worry. That aside he also asked Kurama for his advice and knowledge as well, stroking the fox's big ego, he gladly helped.

* * *

two months later training ground 36

"Well brat, did you find a way to remove it, yet?," Anko said looking at blonde kid. Having almost no doubt that he would fail to do so.

"No," Naruto said worried out of his skull.

Anko went through the hand signs for a summoning justu, this runt was going to pay for wasting her time.

"But I found an another way to deal with seal." Naruto said panicking this intrigued her.

"tell me," she barked.

"I can't get rid of seal, not without killing you. The seal work on two different chakra's the first one's normal the second one.. I don't know what it is." he said confused.

"what do you mean?"

"The charka's different from normal chakra, I don't know what it is the formula designed siphon your normal chakra and replace it with weird one. Also it seems that a some amount of normal chakra already stored in it's made to influence the weird one," Naruto explained.

Anko was a bit shocked this kid knew his stuff, Jiraya had basically surmised the same thing." Funny, I already heard the same thing from Jiraya the toad sannin except he called it sage chakra, So how do you plan to succeed where he has failed."

"I'll have to change the seal to where it only allows that weird chakra by filtering out that normal chakra, that away at least it won't any influencing the sage chakra."

Anko thought about Naruto explanation carefully she knew the first chakra belonged to Orochimaru the snake sannin breaking free his control is better than nothing, but what worried her is the sage chakra, would it do any harm.

'how come Jiraya never thought of this.'

" Oh, It could probably also make sealing the curse mark a lot easier without something controlling it," he finished.

"Sold, so when are we doing this, now?" Anko said anxious fix the curse mark.

"I'll need about a day or two to find a place to put the array, and think of a decent excuse to get of class, chances are changing the seal could take a while,"

Iruka told him if he skipped one more class he send him back to first year classes, he really didn't need that considering he slept through most of the year in the first place.

"I'll take care of excuse and place, Training ground 44 the forest of death there's tower dead center of I'll take you there myself to set up," She smirked.

"Okay awesome then it'll definitely be tomorrow then,"with that they walked off to forest of death to set preparations for the next day.

The next morning Naruto arrived at the academy to greeted by his friends, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys what's up," they looked at each and look back at him.

"What is something wrong?" he asked them.

"No, it just the fact you even bother to talk at all, lately you've been kind of ditching us, Troublesome." Shikamaru surmise.

Naruto looked a little ashamed for neglecting them like that, even though it was for a good cause he should have at least said something.

"Sorry I was really wrapped in a project I was working on, I didn't mean to completely ignore you guys like that."he apologized scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine will you be training with us today?"Hinata asked.

"No, I'm kind of finishing up on a project today actually," Just then a shinobi showed up in the classroom, by the way he was dressed he wasn't an instructor.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here?" he said.

"Yes, may I ask why you're looking for him," Iruka asked expecting Naruto to be in some kind of trouble.

"I need him to come with me at Anko Mitarashi's request," he said handing him a note.

Iruka looked over it and looked a bit amused, "Alright Naruto you are excused from class today,"

"Well alright see you guys later," he waved at friends and walked out with his escort.

Naruto was being escorted back to tower in a dark room where the array was Anko was leaning one of the pillars munching on some dango.

"that all I needed for thanks," she said thowing the stick she had just eaten from on the ground.

The chunnin nodded his head left the room leaving the two alone.

"Alright kid what do you need me to do," she asked

"Sit it the center of the bigger circle, the smaller one next behind is for me, and take of you jacket I need to be in direct contact with the seal at all times." Naruto said.

Anko took off her jacket and tossed it carelessly across the floor, and then sat down with her back facing Naruto.

"I'm still curious how this filter works?" Anko asked.

"well the first array is keep any sage chakra from escaping the seal, that's a crucial kill-switch, the small one will purge the other guys chakra."

"Wait which ones the filter?" Anko said worried.

"I'll be acting as the filter, this array on my hand will slowly take chakra from the seal and just as slowly put the sage chakra back and I will flush out the normal chakra from my systems ,"

Now Anko was really worried but before she protest any further he already started the process and placed a hand on the curse mark.

"Kid we need to stop flushing out that chakra that way would kill you, you'd die from chakra exhaustion before we would even finish."

"I doubt it, I have a lot of chakra for my age probably more than Hokage jiji and even if mine runs out I still have another resource I could use,"

'what is he serious? That much chakra for someone who isn't even a genin, and that other source is he talking about the nine tails? I can' tell whether he's stupid or a genius for thinking up such a method' Anko thought impressed with blonde.

A few hours had passed aside from Naruto's heavy breathing the room was completely silent.

"Hey kid you alright back there it sounds like your exhausted already,"Anko said.

"More like bored, could we talk or something do this incomplete silence is driving me insane." Naruto complained.

"Alright, where did you sealing justu?" she asked.

"Umm that's a secret,"

"Far enough, do your prankster nature I could guess you learned it through illegal means,"

"Well you looks you caught me," He lied with an obviously nervous laugh.

'what? he's still lying, oh well I suppose it isn't that big of a deal where he learned it from,' she thought trying pry information from Naruto.

"still I heard learning sealing justu is hard, a kid like you is a genius, I bet you're at the top of your class,"

"actually I'm dead last," he chirped

'WHAAAAAT!? and letting him fix my seal,' Anko for first time in a while was terrified.

"B-Bullshit! There's no way a kid like you is dead last, you skill sealing should proof enough for that!"

Naruto merely chuckled "Yeah my grades don't really reflect my skills that's makes me unpredictable,"

'For second I was actually scared, this runt pretty smart,' she thought relieved .

More hours had passed as the two them talked about hobbies, justu,dreams and even started an argument over which of their favorite food was better.

"Alright … I'm almost... done," Naruto groaned out.

"Finally my legs are cramping up from sitting like this, looks like-

Anko couldn't finish her sentence, when turned around to see Naruto's small body covered in black flame-like marking and his eyes were slitted and a crimson red, she paled.

"H-hey kid are you, alright?! She asked panicked.

"It's... fine.. no pain.. no gain.. I think... I'm done," He choked out before passing out on the floor.

* * *

Naruto then awoke staring up at a white ceiling, 'must be in a hospital, hey Kurama sensei how long was I out,'

"**... for about a day, you were running a pretty high fever, that snake woman you were with placed you in here," **Kurama yawned.

'oh thanks,'

"**for what,"**

'for giving me chakra back there I really needed it,'

"**idiot, that just self-preservation if you die, I die." **Kurama bellowed.

'well thanks anyway,'

Kurama only grumbled in response, still not use to receiving gratitude for the boy. A few minutes had passed before the door erupted open revealing Hinata who was in panic.

"Naruto your all right, thank goodness" she ran over to him burying her face in his shirt.

"It's alright Hinata it was just a fever," he said with his famous grin.

Hinata look at him disbelief even after a life threatening situation he kept his demeanor.

"Iruka said the fever you were running should have killed you not mention, you were suffering from severe chakra exhaustion." she explained gripping his shirt tighter.

"looks like I came in at bad time,"a voice playfully rang out.

"Crazy snake lady your okay too," Naruto chirped.

Anko hated the nickname he gave but nonetheless gave him sweet smile.

"yeah thanks to you brat."

"excuse me miss but what happened?" Hinata asked not liking being left in dark.

"oh Naruto, was helping me set traps in forest of death for the chunin exams this year and saved me from getting bitten by snake," Anko lied, though part about the chunin exams was true.

"I see well since your all better, I'll be sure to tell our classmates, goodbye miss.."

"Anko, Anko Mitarashi, and don't call miss it makes feel old."

"thank you, watching him Anko," She as walked out the room

"Thanks for that, I'm not sure how she would have taken it if I said that I was dealing with a curse mark from the legendary sannin Orochimaru," He said as soon as Hinata left.

"This age and you already relationship problems, it was nothing I still need a better way to thank you, you really took load off my shoulders," she grinned as she walked out the door.

'Oy Kurama,'

"**what is it kit?"**

'I feel weird,'

"**what do you mean?" **Kurama asked a bit worried about his container.

'I mean... I think can feel other people's chakra.'

* * *

**An: As you may have notice I combined chapters for two reasons, one I am lazy, and two I really didn't need revise as much as I thought, I toned down Kurama a bit, to make him seem more cannon. a switch strictly to English, with few exceptions. That being said I don't where my beta is at the moment so i decided to edit this myself, with an after the deadline grammar check, so hopefully I haven't missed anything too major, I apologize if you ran to any grammatical or spelling errors while reading this fic. Next Chapter 2 Graduating class, Be nice to your teammates**


End file.
